La Guerra nos cambia a Todos
by WonWon Galla
Summary: Hermione Granger nos cuenta como están las cosas unos años después de la guerra, encontrándose con varios ex-compañeros de Hogwarts en una boda de te fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Todo Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

_La Guerra Nos cambia a Todos_

_Epílogo opcional Cinco años después de la batalla en Hogwarts_

Y aquí estoy yo, Hermione Granger, recogiendo mis pertenencias de la madriguera. He tenido muchos buenos recuerdos de este lugar pero ya he encontrado a mis padres y estoy dolida por lo que le hice a Ron …

_Flash Back_

_- Hermione quieres ser mi Novia? - dijo Ronald arrodillado frente a mi, tomándome la mano y mirándome a los ojos. Estaba en el jardín de la madriguera._

_Me dolía lo que iba a decir, pero tenía que hacerlo …_

_- Ron, te quiero mucho pero …._

_- Pero qué Herms?_

_- Nunca te veré como más que un buen amigo, el sentimiento que siento por ti no es amor, sino un profundo cariño ….- dijo despacio acariciándole la mano._

_- Es por o… -_

_- No es por otro hombre, Ronald … eres mi mejor amigo y espero que comprendas que siempre será así … La guerra nos cambia a todos y hay muchos peces en el mar …_

_- Un último beso? – dijo tristemente y al borde de llorar._

_- Esta bien – dije y nos dimos nuestro último beso, con cariño, ternura y mucha tristeza …_

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Ya te vas Herms? – me preguntó Ginny cuando bajé a dejar mis cosas frente a la chimenea, ella estaba en la cocina comiendo, esta embarazada de 7 meses de Harry …

- Si Ginny, quede con mis padres a las 12 en su casa – dijo mirándola con tristeza .

- Antes de que te vallas lee esta carta … - dijo tendiéndome un sobre de Ron …

La "carta" decía :

_Hermione, te comprendo, muy a mi pesar pero te comprendo y espero que seas feliz sin mi…. _

_Te quiere tu amigo Ron W._

_Pd: Me voy de viaje…_

Suelto una lagrima, Ron debe estar destrozado y por ello se fue. Ginny se da cuenta y me abraza con su panza enorme.

- También a llegado una carta de Luna, no es específicamente un carta pero es algo así – dijo tendiéndome otro sobre plateado con azul, tipo matrimonio ….

Miré a Ginny – Es una invitación de Matrimonio?

- Lee la! – dijo felizmente .

Abrí el sobre con cuidado. Quede impactada al instante.

_Estas invitada a celebrar con nosotros nuestra próxima unión…_

_Los hijo de los matrimonios Marcus Nott y Philomena Nott se casa con la hija de Xenophilius Lovegood y Amelia Lovegood:_

_Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood _

_El martes 22 de junio en …._

Dejé de leer la carta cuando me di cuenta de quienes se casaban … Luna y Theo …. Una heroína de Guerra y un hijo de Mortífago.

Theo es buen muchacho, durante la guerra se reveló en contra de los Mortífagos luchando a nuestro lado y fue de gran ayuda.

- Me sorprende a mi también, pero sabíamos que quedarían juntos y que Luna es feliz – soltó un suspiro – Theo es buena persona, la guerra lo cambió a el como a muchos …

- Eso espero Ginn, ahora me tengo que ir - dije dándole un abrazo a modo de despido.

- Prométeme que me verás antes de la boda – dijo Ginny soltando algunas lágrimas .

- Si te visitare Ginny, ahora me tengo que ir …. Nos vemos antes de la boda, recuerda que somos damas de Honor . – dije y me fui a la chimenea - Departamento de Hermione Granger! –y las llamas verdes me transportaron…

4 meses después, Un día antes de la boda de Luna

Llego a casa después de visitar a el pequeño bebé de Harry y Ginny, Albus Severus Potter, es una ternurita. Tiene un poco más de un mes.

Cambando de tema, mañana es la boda de Luna con Nott y tengo todo listo: Vestido, Zapatos, Accesorios, Regalos y otras cosas … Pero no voy con acompañante.

Ron desde hace un mes sale con Pansy Parkinson, que ha cambiado mucho desde Hogwarts y ya no esconde sus apariencias, es una buena chica. Otra persona más que cambio con la guerra…

Luna comprenderá que vaya sola, siempre me comprende.

Es seguro que mañana me reencontraré con muchos compañeros de colegio, espero que sea así.

Mañana será un día diferente… y me dormí con ese pensamiento.

(…)

He llegado a la Nueva Mansión Nott, desde que murió el padre de Theo el quiso cambiar el destino de su familia y dejar de lado el pasado de su padre, vendió Nott Manor y se compró una mansión nueva. Es una casa estilo Italiana de mármol blanco con muy amplio jardines de todas las cosas, que están decorados acorde a la ocasión.

Llego más temprano que la demás gente, mucho más temprano, pues soy dama de honor y no se los había dicho.

Los últimos meses he estado organizando todo y ayude a Luna a elegir su vestido de novia.

(…)

He decidido dejar para su imaginación lo que paso durante la boda … pero os diré una cuantas cosas: Theo estaba vestido con un traje negro con corbatín azul marino y Luna tenía un vestido hermoso, color blanco nieve, con escote corazón incrustado de diamantes pequeños, el vestido tenía una cola de dos metros desmontable y esta lleno de florecitas de los colores pastel, destacando su aire soñador y angelical. El pelo lo tenía suelto, estaba con rizos, el velo era de bordados (lo hizo la señora Weasley para Luna) y el ramo era de violetas con rosas de todos los colores. Las damas de honor (Yo, Ginny, Pansy y Daphne Greemgrass) Suena raro pero después de la guerra descubrimos que Pansy y Daphne también cambiaron con la guerra y son muy simpáticas y amistosas.

He visto a muchas personas de Hogwarts y entre ellos están Hanna y Neville, Blaise Zabini, Seamus, Dean, Algunos Ravenclaw y una de las personas que más me llamó la atención, Draco Malfoy.

Se preguntarán por qué él me llamo la atención…. Pues a cambiado mucho, física y sicológicamente, ya no es el chico huesudo y pálido, sino un joven atractivo y ligeramente fornido. Me hablo antes de la ceremonia y me pidió disculpas por todas las veces que me insultó y me llamo hija de Muggles de la forma "No Bonita". Lo que más me sorprendió fue que se disculpo por lo que me hizo su tía y me dio el nombre de una poción para las cicatrices y me dijo en broma que no le diera una a Harry. Sonrío ante el pensamiento .

Ahora estamos en la cena en un salón de la gran casa y me he sentado con Ginny y Harry, Ron y Pansy, y (Hablando del rey de Roma) Draco Malfoy.

Me he enterado de que Pansy es publicista y diseñadora de ropa muggle, Ron esta locamente enamorado de ella y que Malfoy es Sanador y trabaja en San Mungo.

(…)

Ya es hora del baile y estoy sola, como dama de honor debo bailar – me maldigo mentalmente por que casi no hay otras solteras aquí y muchos hombres solteros recurrirán a mi – Luna y Theodore ya han bailado "El baile de novios " y empiezan a bailar otras parejas, Harry y Ginny, Pansy y Ron, Neville y Hanna, Lavender con Dean, Padma con Zabini y otros más…

Se podría decir popularmente que soy "Forever Alone" Ja!

- Granger, ¿Me concedes esta pieza? – me dijo Malfoy sacándome de mis pensamientos. Esta al lado mío con su traje negro con rayas blancas y su corbata plateada.

- Bueno… - dije no muy convencida parándome y tomando su mano. Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando el puso su mano en mi cintura y yo en sus hombros.

- No me parece raro que esos dos – señaló con la barbilla a Luna y a Theo – terminen casándose y buscando criaturas raras – dijo riendo y mirándome con esos ojos tan particulares que tiene .

Me reí y le digo – A mi me sorprendió bastante al principio, pero termine aceptándolo.

- Slytherins con Griffyndors, nadie jamás pensó eso – dijo Draco… desde cuándo lo llamo por su nombre?

- Ese sería el caso para Ron y Pansy – dije sonriendo … el cosquilleo iba en aumento.

- Después de la guerra muchas personas de diferentes casas, familias, estatus y otras cosas se declararon y ahora salen juntos – dijo mirándome.

No respondo y lo miro detenidamente, parecía que quería decir algo…

- Hermione, si te puedo decir así – asiento con la cabeza – Quería preguntarte si empezamos de cero?

Me impacto su pregunta … era como un balde de agua fría. Todas las cosas que me hizo (Si, ya se que se disculpó pero me cuesta olvidarlo) y que me dijo, lo que pasó en la guerra y otras cosas. Era demasiado.

Pero Draco cambió, se le ve en los ojos y en su mirada, todos merecen una nueva oportunidad.

- Claro que si Draco – respondí luego de algunos minutos , el sólo sonrió de sobremanera y reanudó el baile.

Quien sabe, quizás el este en mi futuro y en mi vida pues la guerra nos cambia a todos y Draco Malfoy no es la excepción.

Fin…

**_Siempre me gustaron los dramiones y este es mi epílogo opcional._**

**_Los reviews son gratis y me gustan mucho._**

**_Atte. Galla!_**


End file.
